Apex Foundry
by Here Kitty Kitty Kitty
Summary: Apex Foundry. Home to the mentally unstable and their caretakers. What led all these people to be here? Is something going to happen in the midst of everything?
1. Patrons of the Clinically Insane?

A new story in which I have no idea where it's going… This is my first time doing a crossover and has some OCs from my 'Revival' story and honestly I don't know why a Savage Garden album implanted this in my head but here it goes… This is pretty much just an introduction to the characters (and there are A LOT) so it's not going to read like a regular chapter… Sorry but try to enjoy. (I'll leave this up for about a week and see if anyone finds the idea interesting. If not, I guess I'll take it down)

To The Moon and Back PT. 1; Patrons of the Clinically Insane?

This is hell on earth. Stuck in a cell in the middle of nowhere. Accused of being crazy.

Let's start from the beginning. Welcome to Apex Foundry. Refurnished from being a glass factory, it's where the unwanted go. Home of those mentally incapable of going five minutes without trying to kill someone. Home of those who can't go ten seconds without rearranging a stack of books from smallest to largest, largest to smallest, etc. Home of-well you get the picture.

Kamilla Krendle. Founder, director, and resident bitch of Apex Foundry. She's half the reason she's the biggest target at the place. The other half being that the 'actual' crazy people just want her dead for the hell of it.

Maka Albarn had been here at least two years. After her mother left, her father accused her of driving her mother away and dropped her off here. No one really asks questions here when they're paid off.

Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse were among the actual crazy people. They believe their alchemists and think they can bring back the dead. They killed their mother and thought they could bring her back.

Franken Stein had been a therapist at Apex Foundry for as long as it was open. He was a fan of opening up his patients to find out what was wrong, instead of having them talk it out.

Soul Evans worked under Dr. Stein as a nurse as uncool as that sounded to him. He was a fan of music even though he tried to hide his musical talent.

Black*Star had been here ever since he tried to overthrow the mayor of his town as part of his plan to 'go over God'. As much as Kamilla hated having him there, the city said it would be in her 'best interest if he stayed there'.

Roy Mustang had been brought on as a doctor solely for his looks. Not much doctoring actually happened in his office other than him just telling his patients they were insane.

Riza Hawkeye was the nurse under Mustang and the only one with any brains on his staff. She usually went over his head to make second opinions on medications, treatment plans, etc. for all his patients. She was a 'no nonsense' kind of woman.

Death T. Kid had a severe OCD problem that interfered with daily life so his father had him sent to deal with his problem.

Dante Ogaru murdered his family when he was ten then claimed a witch did it. He was sent to Apex Foundry without a trial, and was immediately diagnosed with schizophrenia and put on medication.

SennaBelle Lee was Dante's nurse and the only one who could get him to talk without screaming. She used to be patient before being rehabilitated and forced to work here to pay her expenses.

Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson were labeled threats to society after their 'temper tantrum' as Kamilla put it, burned down part of Brooklyn.

Winry Rockbell was a candy striper with a smile despite her surroundings. She's very attached to the Elric brothers.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa was one of the kindest nurses there and usually in charge of medication involving injections. She's the only one with a calming aura.

Alex Louise Armstrong was an orderly in charge of runners. He was a fan of the sleeper hold and in his shirtless grip patients think it wise to just stop.

Lemmy Gesum was a sexual deviant who was sent here by her mother. Kamilla thought a thousand volts a day could cure that.

Edward BlackHawk was the prescribed doctor for the most outrageous patients. Being a shaman by trade he likes choosing all-natural solutions.

William Edwards was a no nonsense doctor. His response for many cases was lobotomy but unfortunately even Kamilla wasn't that cruel.

Blood Asher was an orderly who worked under the Dr. Edwards. A womanizer and flake at best, he was counted on the least at Apex Foundry.

Elliot Baron was another orderly and worked under Dr. Stein. As one of the more caring on staff, he usually snuck through the doctor's files to make sure everyone was getting fair treatment.

Heymans Breda was head chef at A. Foundry even though he ate more than he made, must to his superiors' dislike.

Jean Havoc was second under Breda and smoked like a chimney. He hit on all the female patients and most of them wanted nothing to do with him.

Vato Falman was part of the janitorial staff keeping the place as clean as could be and keeping up with Kamilla's standards of making the place look 'presentable'.

Kain Fuery maintained the foundry down in the basement. Were it not for him, the place would've burned down or exploded by now.

Harlietta Harlan handled the pharmacy and no one got to the drugs unless they went through her. She had an attitude all her own and was the only one who could defy doctor's orders.

Marie Mjonir worked out group schedules so patients could socialize in a 'positive' environment. She wasn't a fan of the treatment of some of the patients, but stayed to help.

Azusa Yumi headed the administration desk and was frontline against the 'psychos' as she put it. She had the key to all the main doors.

Justin Law worked in the small chapel housed in Apex Foundry, going around to all the rooms, trying to convert all the patients, even though he couldn't hear them.

Free, as he was called, was one of the newest patients. He had a slight personality disorder and disliked being around people.

Maria Ross and Denny Brosh were known as the Tweedle Dee and Dum of Dr. BlackHawk's staff. Ross was the only responsible one of the two, Brosh being the deadweight.

Now that you've been introduced to the key players in this little fairy tale, let the story begin.


	2. A Hawk of Mysterious Revelations?

So chapter 2, basically just more intro into the basic life. The chapters 'To The Moon and Back' is a five parts, 1 to intro the characters, and 2-5 to intro the basics about the four lines of doctors and their staff and patients. First up, Dr. BlackHawk (note: Hawkeye is not part of 'his' staff, she's just here). Before we start, all characters will be described. Why? Because I get bored and it fills my time while wasting yours. ONWARD!

To The Moon and Back PT 2; A Hawk of Mysterious Revelations?

Apex Foundry. Hell to those who both live and work there. From the outside the tan stucco was starting to peel. The archway that led to the inner courtyard was falling apart and the most of the trees were dying.

As the rain pelted down from angry gray skies in the early morning a young woman in her late teens, possibly early twenties went running through across the pathway, shielding her shoulder length copper colored hair with a newspaper. Her black boots pelted the concrete as she raced to the door, yellow-orange eyes scanning the windows of the top floor for anyone peering out. The white, knee length shift she was required to wear was starting to get wet along with the gray doubled breasted cardigan she wore over it. She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the concrete overhang above the wrought iron gate.

She pushed it open and walked through to the inner glass doors that had been replaced when their newest resident had tried to escape. She looked up and saw the two people she expected to be there waiting for her. Nurse Riza and the woman who ran the admin desk, Ms. Yumi were standing in the lobby.

"Your shoes have laces SennaBelle." Riza tsked. Her light blonde hair was held tightly back in its usual bun, bangs spread across her forehead. Her light hazel eyes were slightly narrowed at the young woman oversight, but held a hint of understanding. She had on the same white, knee length shift as the other girl but instead of a gray cardigan, she wore a light teal, oversized blazer with the sleeves rolled up. Her arms were crossed and her foot, shoed in dark brown flats tapped at the light marble floor, "You know the regulations."

SennaBelle nodded and Ms. Yumi came to her defense, "I hate to interrupt but that's why she keeps a pair of flats behind the desk." She started walking towards the door leading behind the desk. Her black hair was cropped in the back and shoulder length in the front, sans her very short bangs. Her small, square glasses glared over her dark eyes as she searched through the drawers at her desk. The white, crisp dress shirt she wore had a crocheted at the collar and hem. Black, square toed boots were barely seen under her black pinstriped pants. Over her chair, the matching blazer was slung. She stood up, "Here we are." The counter of the desk had glass in front of it, but a small opening was there, usually used for sliding paperwork. She slid a pair of light blue flats through the opening along with a black hair tie.

"Thank you." SennaBelle said as she sat at one of the beaten up, light brown leather benches. She slid off her rough, black boots and slid on the blue flats. She stood up and Riza held out a brush. She put her hair up with the hair tie, leaving out her bangs and looked out the door, "The rain started awfully fast didn't it?"

Riza nodded, "It sure has." She walked over and opened the door, letting in the smell of rain and rust, along with the sound of rain pelting the concrete, "I hope it stops soon. The patients get antsy when they can't go outside." She closed the door and walked towards the administration counter, "Azusa, do you have the patient schedules for today ready?"

"Yes ma'am." She went over to a large gray file cabinet in the back of the small room. She started shuffling through the files, "If the rain doesn't quit, do you think Miss Krendle will think of something fun for the patients to do?" She asked as she pulled out a stack of papers and carried it over to the counter.

SennaBelle rolled her eyes, "You're kidding right?" She walked over to the counter, "Why, I say if it doesn't make money, it ain't worth doin' sugar." She said imitating her boss' southern accent.

Riza chuckled and looked at Azusa, "Remember what we were talking about earlier?" Azusa nodded, "I take it back. We're all going to hell."

"It's not like we won't know anyone." SennaBelle said without missing a beat.

Azusa shook her head, "You guys are too much." She slid a few papers through the opening, "Here we are ladies. All the schedules for today for your charges."

They took the papers, "Thanks." SennaBelle turned to Riza, "I'll see you at lunch." She started for the grated door near the counter.

Riza smiled, "Me and everyone else here." She laughed.

SennaBelle laughed too as the buzzer sounded, signaling the lock opening. The door was heavy as she opened it and started walking down the hall lined with various paintings and plaques of excellence. She skimmed over the papers in her hand, trying to figure out who her first 'appointment' was, '**Dante Ogaru placed under restraints last night after claiming that 'witches' were starting to talk to him through the walls**' She shook her head, _'Oh Dante… What am I going to do with you?'_ She thought to herself. She turned down another hall, heading for the stairs up to the patients quarters. As she tromped up the stairs she continued reading, '**Evaluation required by Dr. BlackHawk for medication adjustment and new treatment plan.**'

She leaned down and used the key attached to the chain around her neck to open the door at the top of the steps. She popped open the door and walked down the hall. All the doors along her path had little nameplates '**Elizabeth Thompson**' '**Alphonse Elric**' '**Maka Albarn**'. Finally she came across the room she was looking for. '**Dante Ogaru**' was stamped into the nameplate. She slid open the small window and peered inside before shutting it. She placed her papers on the clipboard that was hanging on the wall and opened the door.

On the bed fast asleep was a young boy no older than 15. His slender arms were restrained along with his legs. She walked softly over to the side of the cot and shook his shoulders lightly, "Dante… Dante it's time to wake up." His dark eyes opened and he looked around groggily. She had to suppress a laugh to see his blonde hair all messed up from sleep. The white cotton shirt and pants he wore were wrinkled.

He lifted his head, "I guess I started talking nonsense again?"

She nodded, "Yep." She walked over to the window and threw open the curtains causing him to wince in displeasure, "Dr. BlackHawk requested a meeting with you this morning." She said walking over and leaning down to undo the binds around his wrists.

"Figures." He rolled his eyes as she undid the binds on his ankles, "I wonder what meds I'll be put on this time." As soon as his ankles were free he threw his feet over the side and sat up, "Mister Shaman Man probably has a whooole list of 'all natural' remedies to start."

She shook her head as she bent down under the bed and pulled out a red zipper vest and a brush, "At least he hasn't started acupuncture." She handed him the red vest. All patients were allowed to have one personal clothing item as long as it wasn't considered hazardous.

He slipped it on, "Please tell me you'll save me if he tries that?" She handed him the brush and he started to smooth out his hair.

She waited by the door with a smile, "I'm not making any promises."

He stood up and walked out the door, "Let's get this torture over with." They walked down the hall, and the stairs into the other hallway. He looked out the small windows on the way, "Please tell me the rain will stop soon."

"I don't know Dante. I have no control over the weather." She stopped in front of a wooden door with a gold name plate engraved '**DR. EDWARD BLACKHAWK, PhD**', a large medicine wheel hanging just below it. She knocked on the door, "Dr. BlackHawk, Dante's is here for an evaluation."

"Come in." She opened the door and walked in followed by Dante. A large mahogany desk was in the in the corner and two chairs next to it. At the desk was a tan man in his early twenties. His long black hair was braided down his back, a group of small feathers at the end. His golden eyes observed as Dante sat down. His black button up was tucked into tan pants pleated down each leg. His legs were crossed as his black boots mutely clicked against the blue carpet. His lab coat was hanging on a peg in the corner of the room, "Thank you SennaBelle." He said as he uncrossed his legs and stood up. He grabbed a small piece of paper off his desk, "Here. I should be done with Dante in about an hour, but before you get Lemmy, stop by the pharmacy and drop this off. I've upped her Lithium because her levels weren't right."

She took the paper from him, "Yes doctor I'll get to it right away." She walked out closing the door behind her. Nurses were only allowed to stay in on appointments if the doctors ordered it, and usually Dr. BlackHawk could usually handle his patients. She walked down the hall to the pharmacy.

The pharmacy was just a large white counter in a little nook near the rear of the hospital, a row of shelves behind it. She walked up to the counter and rung the bell. She waited for a moment before noticing the note on the counter and picked it up, '_**Pharmacist running late. Should be in after 1.**__'_ She put down the paper and sighed, placing the prescription in her pocket, "I guess I have no choice then." She turned and started marching towards the patient ward again. Truth be told, the next person she was to retrieve was the worst one she was in charge of.

As she reached the stairs again and opened the door it was around 9 AM, meaning most of the patients would be up by now and were either in group or down in the cafeteria eating breakfast. She opened a door with the nameplate '**Lemmy Gesum'**. Sitting cross legged on the bed was a young girl in her late teens. Her light brown hair was combed neatly and hung down her back, her bangs a dark teal and stopped just above large, reddish brown eyes. She crossed her arms over her large chest clothed in a white tank top, "You're late." She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up and smoothed her white shorts, "I'm supposed to get a daily dose of Dr. McHottie and I can't do that if _you_ are running late." She walked over to the door and slipped on a pair of plain blue slippers, "Are we going or not?"

SennaBelle sighed, "Dr. BlackHawk said he wouldn't be done with Dante until noon, so you're stuck with me for an hour or two."

Lemmy scowled and stomped her foot, "Ugh! Dante's always hogging time with him!"

"Dante apparently had a breakdown last night and might be put on a different medicine, I hardly call that 'hogging time'."

Lemmy rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Do I get my thousand volts today?" She asked as she started walking down the hall.

"Dr. BlackHawk thought it might be good if we see how you handled today without it." SennaBelle explained following her.

Lemmy stopped walking, turned, and pouted at the nurse, "Awe, I like getting shocked though." She smirked, "It gives that little taste of heaven." She started walking again, "Almost as good as sex!"

SennaBelle sighed heavily this time, "Well you be sure to tell Dr. BlackHawk that when you see him today."

Lemmy nodded her head excitedly, "Oh! I will!"

SennaBelle shook her head and was startled by her pager going off. She checked it, "See? You were going off about Dante, Dr. BlackHawk's already done with him."

Lemmy started jumping up and down, "YAY! MCHOTTIE!" SennaBelle just shook her head at her. She led Lemmy down the stairs and around the corners to Dr. BlackHawks's office. Lemmy was bouncing up and down with excitement chanting, "McHottie McHottie McHottie."

SennaBelle knocked on the door, "Doctor your next is here."

He opened the door and nodded to her, "Thank you SennaBelle. I've already sent Dante down to breakfast and the report should be in records." He raised an eyebrow, "Did you drop off the prescription?"

"Harlietta's not there." She said shaking her head.

"Ooooh someone's getting new meds?" Lemmy asked.

Dr. BlackHawk nodded, "That's right. Now are we ready for the day?"

She nodded, "I'm ready for anything involving you~" She practically sang.

He sighed and looked at the nurse, "I know Kid's in the cafeteria right now. Go check on him."

"Yes doctor." She said stepping aside so Lemmy could step in. Death T. Kid suffered from extreme OCD and refused to be seen on odd numbered days. Dr. BlackHawk closed the door and she proceeded down the hall and turned to the left at the crossways leading to a pair of double doors that led to the cafeteria. She checked her watch, '_9:45'_ She said in her mind. Breakfast usually ended by 9:30 but Kid refused to leave till 10.

She opened the door and stepped in. In the cafeteria were three rows of navy colored tables and red chairs. The floor was a pristine white color, the walls a light tan. Near the middle of the room were three people. Kid was sitting at the table moving his peas around with his fork. His shaggy black hair reached down to the nape of his neck and three white stripes decorated the left side, much to his distress. His yellow eyes were concentrated on the task in front of him, not looking up. His long sleeved, white shirt was perfectly pressed along with his white pants. His black slip on shoes shuffled against the white tile floor.

Standing on either side of him were the orderlies under Dr. BlackHawk. Maria Ross was on his left side. Her black hair was cropped very short. Dark blue eyes watched Kid intently. Her white button up had the sleeves rolled down and was tucked into a dark blue pencil skirt. Her feet, shoed in black flats, were placed firmly on the ground. She was Kid's least favorite because of the mole on her left cheek, making her face asymmetrical.

On his right was Denny Brosh. Dark blonde hair fell below his chin and his green eyes were looking anywhere but Kid. His white button up's sleeves were rolled up and untucked from his navy blue pants. His left foot tapped away, causing the patent leather of his shoe to squeak across the floor.

She walked and smiled, "Hello Kid. How are you doing today?"

He glanced up at her, "What the hell are you doing here? It's the third. Odd numbered day. Odd numbered dammit!" Maria and Denny glanced at him warily.

She put her hand up, "I know that Kid but Dr. BlackHawk needs to check in on you every day."

He glared at her, "Then he and his asymmetrical braid can march his happy ass down the hall and check on me himself." He stood up, "What time is it?"

"9:58." Maria said automatically.

Kid nodded, "Good then I have time to do this." He walked around the table to where SennaBelle was, "Turn around please."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

He groaned, "Your ponytail isn't even. I need to fix it."

"I'm quite capable of fixing it myself." She said putting her head behind her head to her hair.

He took a step back, "You do it every day. It's as if you try to throw me into a frenzy."

"My job is to-"

"I know what your job is." He said cutting her off, "Your job is to make sure us crazy people don't run amuck in everybody's perfect society, right?" She didn't answer him, "Well who are you to wave your finger? I've seen your file." He leaned closer to her, "Right before Miss Krendle threw it in the foundry."

Her eyes widened slightly but soon were closed. She reached behind her head and tugged her ponytail so it was leaning to one side. She opened her eyes again and smiled brightly at him, "See you at pill time!" She said cheerily as she headed for the door.

Maria and Denny saw Kid tense up and grit his teeth. Denny sighed, "Great she just made our job harder… I swear we should calling her Nurse Misery."

She shook her head, "Only if she starts hobbling the patients…"

"She's not far from it." He whispered under his breath and she elbowed him.

Kid collapsed to his knees and pounded the ground with his fists, "THAT ASYMMETRICAL SHE-DEMON WILL PAY! MARK MY WORDS!"

Maria and Denny glanced at each other, "Time for work…"


End file.
